clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Kwiksilver/Kwiksilver's Mini Christmas Special!
Prepare to be amazed... Stunned... Or maybe just plain entertained... As Kwiksilver presents to you a soon-to-be-picked-up-by-a-Hollywood-film-producer (If Twilight did it, anybody can!): ' "A Kwiksilver Christmas!"' Kwiksilver dozed in his comfy chair by the fireplace. Stockings hung from the mantelpiece, a large one blue one and an even larger red one. The fire crackled in the cool air of the Collapsible Tent. Sprocket the puffle was fast asleep on top of Kwiksilver's head, giving the impression that he was wearing a furry red hat. Suddenly, the doorbell of the tent rang. Sprocket awoke, and slid off Kwiksilver's head, muttering, "We have a doorbell?". He shuffled to the tent flap. The cold hit Sprocket like a bucket of iced water. In fact, it was a bucket of iced water. A sheepish tern peeked through the tent flap. "Err, sorry Sprocket me laddo, I thought you were Kwiksilver! I need to talk-" "He's asleep," said Sprocket flatly, dripping on the carpet of the entrance hall, "And I was too until you threw that at me. What's with the iced water?" "I wanted to wake him up. It's urgent," said Mayor McFlapp. Five minutes and a quick spot of carpet cleaning later, Kwiksilver, Sprocket and McFlapp stood around the dining table. Sprocket switched on a lamp. "Alrighty, me laddo, I've run into a spot of bother trying to get the bally Staff Christmas Choir for the party yesterday. It appears they've disappeared." Kwiksilver raised an eyebrow. "Can't you just get a replacement choir?" "No! The flippin' Author will be there, wot! I don't want to lose my job over a bally catastrophe with the flippin' choir! Those penguins are the only ones that have memorised the brand new Christmas Carol!" "Okay, so you want me to go back in time and find the choir, bring them back to yesterday night?" "Spot on, wot!" "Doesn't that mean I've already solved it?" "Of course, but I have to bally tell you now so you go back in time and solve the problem, allowing me to ask you to solve the flippin' problem, allowing you to go back in time and solve the problem, allowing me-" "But that makes no sense!" Sprocket broke in. "I know. Isn't it great?" said the Mayor, grinning like a maniac. ---- "As he goes through dimensions, through time and through space-" "Sprocket, can you please stop watching T'was the Wiki at Christmas? The Narrator's voice annoys me.*" Kwiksilver and Sprocket walked into The Bureau of Fiction, which had been converted into a grassy area. A large pine tree was decorated with lights, baubles and assorted articles of clothing (Explorer's washing). Mayor McFlapp waited anxiously near a wooden podium. The time for the performance was near, and the employees were all seated. Mayor McFlapp met Kwiksilver backstage. "So, where's the bally choir, wot?" "They all turned into donuts, had babies and moved to Japan," said Kwiksilver, "They send their regards." "What will I do now? It's a bally catastrophe!" "I took the time to grab several versions of myself from the future. Mayor McFlapp, meet 2010, 2011, 2012, 2013 and so on." Ten Kwiksilvers came into view from the darkness of the podium. They went from youngest to oldest, the youngest looking almost exactly like the 2009 Kwiksilver, the oldest a tall adult with faded clothes. Mayor McFlapp's beak fell open in astonishment. "Ten years of practice, McFlapp," said the oldest Kwiksilver in a deep voice, "It really pays to be a time traveler." He took a tattered and faded song sheet from his battered blue satchel. The others did the same, and 2009 Kwik pulled out a brand new song sheet. "And now presenting, the BoF Staff Christmas Choir!" said the announcer. The area exploded into applause. Kwiksilver and his counterparts walked on stage, took out their song sheets and began to sing. TO BE CONTINUED!!! *No, I actually think TS did a good job on that book.